conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sléoibh m. Báiriúinteachd na Ghléaoinnenoileun
Sléoibh m. Báiriúinteachd na Ghléaoinnenoileun is a High Court of Rockall case in which the High Court ruled that Since Time Immemorial is not a valid argument if the argument is used to justify an institution or an action that takes away the constitutional rights of other individuals as well as illegalizing and effectively ceasing the institution of Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh on Gléaoinnenoileun. Ruling The High Court ruled with a 14-1 majority that the treatment of people aged 6 to 21 under Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh is unconstitutional under the First, Third, Ninth and Fourteenth Articles of the Constitution of Rockall. It determined that Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh was a form of slavery, sex slavery, sexual abuse, systematic rape and a possible stimulation of paedophilia and illegalized it with immediate effect. The High Court also determined unanimously for the first time in the history of the judiciary of the Earldom that the argument of Since Time Immemorial is not a valid argument in all cases, especially not in cases where the argument would otherwise justify any form of deprivation of an individual's constitutional rights. Effects of the ruling As an immediate effect of the ruling, the practice of Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh that had been taking place on Gléaoinnenoileun for an exceptionally long time was illegalized and thus ceased. Although the island's older population did not agree with the ruling, they were forced to implement it by the Barony Court. Over the decades the islanders' stance has shifted from pro-Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh to anti-Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh, and the island now advocates one of the most liberal and most upheld freedom of choice and respect for decisions policies in the world. The case has always been used in cases where the argument of Since Time Immemorial is used to justify a case wherein an individual's constitutional rights are violated. As a consequence of the ruling other courts have now also rejected the argument of Since Time Immemorial, that prior to 1934 was considered, if proven that the argument truly applied, the most validating argument in all cases. With this ruling the High Court has thus watered down perhaps the strongest legal argument in the history of the judiciary of the Earldom significantly. Text in Astrallic Peauindhreafheabhteachd na Cheauirte Áirdhagh na nIorlteachdhe na Rucall In an áicheaois: Áinneadh Sléoibh, in an éaineauibh nan dhiauibheairchea na Gheauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh MHÉIRSEAIS An Bháiriúinteachd na Ghléaoinnenoileun ’S deauirbheann dhe 4 Méaoirich 1933 ’S cleauibheadh dhe 13 Iún 1933 ’S peauindhreafheabh dhe 22 Fhéuirr 1934 ’S peauindhreafheabh dhe déaoi’gusdéaointeall na Fhéuirr dhe bhleauibheachneadhe 1065 na nIorlteachdhe ’S an áicheaois 90 nan bhleauibheachneadhe ’S dhe ghuaeireighe bícheauinteachd 4 (an Bícheauinteach Nan Mhóir Leautheinn) ’S dh’an niáitheauirre cheauibheanseaochteachd DHEAUIBHNEARTEACHD: an Ceauirt reauibhealch am Áinneadhgh Sléoibhgh agus ístruidheal an eauibhmheairfhear na Gheauinighdh a’ Néuibheaidh dháidhcheauibheanseaochteachdheaill. ‘S an dáidhcheauibheanseaochteachdheaillteachd séaoilleaoch ar: :An Áirteaigheall Aon nan Cheauibheanseaochteachdhe "Is póibh phéairseaoinn in an eauibhearteachd na nIorlteachdhe Fheaoinnic nan Oileun Rucall ieauibheall ag: (1) reauibheaich na phéairseoinn; (2) amdéauibheath ag an ghuaighbheannachteaoin; (3) amdéauibheath ag an Iorlteachd; (4) beauibheall seoibhainn bheauibhúidh dh’uireaiséach l’fheauingh; am á seaichreaoibh leauidh bheauibhúidh i t-séaisteach agus ieauibheachídh." :An Áirteaigheall Treaoibh nan Cheauibheanseaochteachdhe "Cháig is séaibh n’i shleaibh nan bpéairseaoinne éaighluirris a’ neauidh i’n gheauibhreachd, an bpéairseaoinne t-seoi ní geauibh ’s ceauinnealceaicht i’neauibhreach dhúill, ’s greaimm á cheainneall eairbheauithan eairbheauin seoibhainn éaoilleaseach, neauibh ’s góirthreauichaigh á h-uibhneaidh dheaimm á géaimhbheanneaich t-séoibhainn reauibheaich na phéairseoinn." :An Áirteaigheall Neauith nan Cheauibheanseaochteachdhe "An gcóirf péairseaoinne ní geauibh ’s theauibhleaoighigh, ní bheauibh ní l’fheaiseoibh." :An Áirteaigheall Fuairreacht nan Cheauibheanseaochteachdhe "Is póibh phéairseaoinn in an eauibhearteachd na nIorlteachdhe Fheaoinnic nan Oileun Rucall ’s ní geauibh púinbh i’neauibhreach fhéaoirbheainn na leauibheairrnealteachd, táileauch ní dáidhtháileauch." Text in English Decision of the High Court of the Earldom of Rockall In the case: Áinneadh Sléoibh, in name of the victims of Geauinighdh a' Néuibheaidh VERSUS The Barony of Gléaoinnenoileun As accepted on 4 March 1933 As heard on 13 June 1933 As decided on 22 February 1934 As decided on the twenty-second of February of the 1065th Year of the Earldom Being the 90th case of the year to be decided Originating from viscountcy 4 (the Viscountcy of An Móir Leautheinn) Being of constitutional nature VERDICT: the Court rules in favour of Áinneadh Sléoibh and considers the practice of Geauinighdh a’ Néuibhheaidh unconstitutional. Unconstitutionality is based on: :The First Article of the Constitution "Every individual within the jurisdiction of The Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall is entitled to: (1) personal freedom; (2) protection from discrimination; (3) protection from the Earldom; (4) live their life without fear; as to ensure that they live in happiness and health." :The Third Article of the Constitution "If it is not explicitly in the individual’s interests as provided and set out by law, said individual cannot in any way be held captive, be forced to carry out actions against their will, or be coerced to do anything that restricts their personal freedom." :The Ninth Article of the Constitution "A person’s body cannot be desecrated, neither alive nor dead." :The Fourteenth Article of the Constitution "All individuals within the jurisdiction of The Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall cannot be subjected to any form of forced labour, whether paid or unpaid." Category:Court cases of the High Court of Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation